Fire Ice And Introducing The Light
by Myssie 71
Summary: A Love story of Alianbow and Udonna and Many familiar Faces
1. Chapter 1

**Fire and Ice **

**By Melissa**

**She was the daughter of Sorceror Kaleb whyteIyce The House of The Ice:**

**Lady Udonna WhyteIyce **

**He was the Son of Sorceror Winston Koraviali The House of The Phoenix:**

**Prince Alianbow Koraviali **

**He was the Enemy Who Fell inlove with her **

**Calliendor : Son of Lucifer**

**He was the Protector of The Moon and The Ice :**

**Daggeron **

**She was the The Moon Princess :**

**Niella WhyteIyce**

**These are the PowerFul Sorceror and Sorceress's within the Lands of Briarwood,**

**Twenty years ago , Calliendor fell inlove with Princess Udonna, he spoke to her of the love he carried for her**

**But She was inlove with another, Another man from a distant Land,**

**Filled with envy Calliendor spoke of the Prophecy of her first Born son to die within the hands of the Father **

**But First We will read How The Fire and Ice Truely Met and married**

**I welcome You To The Mystical lands of Briarwood:**

**Fire & Ice**

**Alianbow and Udonna :  
A Love Story  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Fire and Ice :

The Purposal

By Melissa

Chapter 2

The Night was brightening with the lightening and it's companion thundered roared above their heads , Udonna and Niella ran thru the forest as they giggled."Hurry come on, He's right behind us" squealed Niella."He's not going to get us that soon" yelled Udonna.

"GOTCHA!!" yelled Daggeron as he now held Niella in his arms ."Damn it" squealed Niella.

Niella Squealed. "SPEAK FOR YOURSELF!" she yelled as Udonna ran thru the forest.

Daggeron laughed as he held Niella in his arms as they were now both wet, "Where's Udonna?" asked Daggeron.

"Oh just wait, she's going to get caught soon " smiled Niella.

She now smiled as Daggeron now moved closer to her as he moved the curls from her wet face, there he cupped her cheeks as he gave her a light kiss upon her lips .

"No, don't we can't " said Niella.

"What?...why?" asked Daggeron.

"I wish to love you , but Father has me on an arrange marriage to Lord Anton De Ganthra" explained Niella.

Daggeron sighed as he leaned his forehead to hers. "Come lets go find Udonna," said Daggeron as he now led her running ,.

Meanwhile :

Udonna ran as she now looked back as she noticed no one was following her, she stopped and rested. there with relief she decided to lean against the nearby tree. "Ohh boy, im soaked" said Udonna to herself.

she now turned to walk but instead was captured in two arms as the male pinned her to the tree. "Finally I get my Prize," said the Young man,

"And what Prize is that" said Udonna in a breathing heavy tone.

"This" he answered as he now leaned closer as their lips met. there the kiss deepened as he held her closely to him. she let out a soft moan as she now rested her hands upon his shoulders , they both now broke the kiss as they looked to each other.

He smiled. "Seems you given up"

"For the time being yes" answered Udonna.

"Come M"lady, we must go in before I melt the Ice" he smiled.

He reached out for her hand as she put her's inside his as they now walked. "Daggeron has Fallen for Niella."said the Young Man.

"I know, I wish we can do something for them Before she marries another she does not love" said Udonna.

"We can't have them sleep together that's impossible" she added.

What about you?" he asked. Udonna looked to the man before her.

"I have no love, I wish to remain single for now, my priority's are my family and a man I truely inlove with at the moment", said Udonna.

"Oh", said the man as he now stopped.

Udonna looked aback. "What is wrong?" she asked.

"This man, who is he?" he asked.

"He's from another Land, he's the Prince of The Phoenix, he's strong, handsome, very good looking" began Udonna.

"Alright, Alright, I get the picture" said the Man.

"Does he love you ?" he asked.

"I guess so, he comes and visits with his family, " answered Udonna.

"But does he love you?" he asked again.

"I really don't know, I never asked him about it" answered Udonna.

"Udonna!" called out Niella.

"Excuse me, I have to go" said Udonna as she now ran to her sister's side.

Daggeron left the girls alone as he walked over to the male.

"Well, whats the verdict?" asked Daggeron.

"I got my prize if that's what you are asking about" said the man.

"Ahh come on, you can tell me, is she or is she not inlove with you" said Daggeron.

"Yes, she truely is" he answered.

"Well you better make yourself known, because she thinks you are someone else" said Daggeron.

"I will tomorrow, I will tell her how I feel" said the young man.

"A true Love that will last Eternity" smiled Daggeron

**The next Morning finally Came** :

Udonna and Niella were now outside the Garden as the sun was brightly shining,

There she laughed and giggled as they drank their teas.

"Tell me, what's the mysterious Young man like," asked Niella.

"I don't know, I guess, his arms were strong, soft, and tender" answered Udonna.

"Did he kiss you?" asked Niella.

"What is this ask twenty questions" responded Udonna.

" By The way thats unclassified" said Udonna.

"I"ll let you in a little secret if you tell me" said Niella.

Udonna now drank her morning tea as she nodded negative to her sister. "Nope. don't want to know".

she moved up as she walked over to the balcony as she sighed.

"Udonna are you alright" asked Niella as she now moved to her feet as she walked over to her sister ,"I'm alright, I guess, I just" began Udonna.

"You guess What?" asked Niella.

" I just guess I miss having Alianbow here, he cheers me up when he's around, but this man he's different from Alianbow" explained Udonna.

"Oh come on Udonna, You know he wishes to be here, He has a land to Rule now, with the death of the king, He's gained the lands of The fire Realm" explained Niella.

"I guess you are right," said Udonna.

"Well, I better go in and get ready, will you be alright" asked Niella.

Udonna gave her sister a slight postive nod as she now turned and walked around the corner of the Castle, there she met Alianbow half way.

"You big Oaf",said Niella as she swatted his arm. "You have to tell her today, this is the tenth day you have been here and she doesn't know " she added.

"Wha... I'm sorry, Daggeron and your father made me not to show my face til today,And quit hitting me already" ssaid Alianbow.

"Well, you better have a good excuse, because she thinks someone else kissed her last night and not you " said Niella as she now stormed into the Castle.

Alianbow sighed as he watched Niella now entering the Castle , there he walked over to the breakfast table where he saw Udonna looking out to the forest of Briarwood.

he crept behind her as he slowly pulled his hands around her eyes. Udonna gasped as he whispered. "Shhhh,I won't hurt you ".

he kissed her behind her neck as shivers went up her spine.

"When I see you, my heart beats fast, I love you Udonna" he spoke.

Udonna quickly turned as she now came Face to Face with her Knight and Shining Armor Alianbow.

"Alianbow!. is it really you,"asked Udonna.

he gave a slight postive nod. "You got a mustache" she giggled as she now touched his face.

"And I love you, " said Udonna.

"I'm a grown man, who needs a wife" he smiled.

"What are you asking Alianbow?" asked Udonna.

" What I am asking is, Lady Udonna WhyteIce Sorceress of The Ice Lands, will you be my wife?" he asked.

Udonna felt her heart shutter and opened , "YES!" she squealed.

((I have not left, but some how will not let me in to update any of my stories, if anyone knows how to report this kind of problem please email them for me, Heh, never had this sorta problem, please inform me how to report this Thank you ...


End file.
